


Let's go burn old things

by Delphiss



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Jason Todd Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphiss/pseuds/Delphiss
Summary: Jason wants to burn something, and Dick doesn't mind as long as his brother is in his life.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Let's go burn old things

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is hard to read, I've been trying to do better. Hope you still enjoy ❤️

"I'm _burning it_ up"

Sometimes Jason's confuses Dick, he'll have the most random ideas and he just expects him to know what he is talking about? 

He'll burst into his apartment in the middle of the afternoon and looked at him deeply, eyes full of a burning passion, a new idea being born inside him.

So Dick usually gives him a flashy smile. It's what he is use to do for his brother.

His brother, who just returned to the family from being bury deep down into his own mind and hurt. His brother, who was left to die alone with no one to come to his rescue. His brother who he just got back after being missing from his life for so long.

So he smiles and says "Yeah sure Jay, I'll help you"

That's what siblings do after all, stick by each other sides through insanity, _specially_ if it's the kind where he doesn't understand, what motivates his brother.

* * *

It's not that he doesn't trust Dick with staying by his side. It's just that the voice inside his head keeps telling him, that as soon Dick find out _what's_ exactly the thing he wants to burn, he'll regret helping him. 

He'll leave him alone.

So he doesn't tell him, he asks him to drive him to the nearest desert. For his credit Dick doesn't ask questions, he keeps his eyes on the road through the three hours of ride. 

The heat of the summer, gets every second more stronger. His brother is a cheap asshole with an old beat up car that doesn't have a working AC. Jason doesn't really mind.

He's always love the _'calor'._ His favorite memories from his childhood are attached to it. Even the ones from before Batman.

The memory from his father makes him hug the backpack he brought with him harder. One day maybe he can make amends with him too, the same way he did with the rest. For now he tries not to think about him. 

They finally arrive and Dick gives him a side look from the driver seat. Clearly awaiting for his next instructions. Jason's let's out a sigh and asks him to stop the car. 

It wasn't really important where exactly in the desert, just that it was the desert. It feels like the right thing to do, burning old things in a desert, poetic maybe.

His life has never being poetic, or maybe if it was, it was a crueller poetry, those were the heroes die and the living have to live with the pain. Only that he has to live with the pain of his own death.

Se yeah, who cares anyway? 

He takes up his lighter from his pocket and then opens his black and old backup. From the inside he takes up his old Robin suit.

Up until this point he wasn't even sure if he was actually going to do it but now that he sees it there on his hand, the piece of fabric that took him to his death when he was a child, he knows that he'll do it.

So he lights it on fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write Dick's reaction, to Jason burning the costume, but I don't think so, lol.  
> Thank you so much for reading ❤️   
> Leave a comment if you liked it, I swear I don't bite.


End file.
